


the room where it happens

by A_bored_account



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bored_account/pseuds/A_bored_account
Summary: Tommy didn't want to be therehe wasn't supposed to find itbut he did and now he has to face the consequences
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 347





	the room where it happens

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on a stream where Tommy went mining and found the room where Eret betrayed l'manburg
> 
> Eret dream George Sapnap and Punz are only mentioned sorry but I've gotta get them views
> 
> also, English isn't my first language and this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm sorry if the wording or pacing is weird I've tried my best

Tommy didn't want to be there.

He was casually mining looking for some iron and possibly some diamonds when he stumbled across some Redstone dust behind the stone he was mining.  
“That’s Weird” Tommy exclaimed, “what's wrong?” was the immediate response of Tubbo which was a few meters away mindlessly placing torches after Tommy, “I found some Redstone dust, it seems to be connected to some pistons” Tommy replied. "hm, you're right, that Redstone is weird its hooked up to a strange contraption...I don't think we should be here... it's better if we leave, we could get hurt..." the shorter boy explained but like every 16 years old Tommy gave in to his curiosity and investigated "aww c'mon what would be the fun in that? besides the Redstone seems old and some pieces seem to be missing, also what if there are some diamonds hidden in there?" the blonde boy retorted while mining the stone with his pickaxe; What he found was a room made entirely in Blackstone with a button in the center and 4 chests with names on them but the ink was smudged making the reading impossible.   
The room looked familiar to Tommy but he couldn't quite place where and then it clicked...

this was it

this was the room where it happened.

This was the room where Eret betrayed them.

He started to shake and he could feel the confusion forming within him as he heard the clicking of a button and the screaming coming from his friends.

And suddenly there they were, the enemies, he saw them: George, Punz, Sapnap and finally...

Dream

He was just standing there watching as his allies killed his friends, his family...

Tommy heard screaming...so...much...screaming...until...

nothing...

just silence... 

and then he saw Dream coming towards him, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword and...oh god...he was going to kill him...please nopleasenopleaseithurtsithurtstoomuchtobreathe...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But nothing came...he...he was fine....he could hear voices...they sounded like Tubbo...

Tubbo?

Wasn't Tubbo dead?

He saw Sapnap kill them...how were they here?

Tubbo...

That's right he was with them, they were doing something but he doesn't remember what.  
He could hear them talking but he couldn't figure out what they were saying...  
"Tommy...TOMMY..it's ok...I'm here... breath after me in for four, hold for seven and release for eight and again..." he heard the distant voice it was warm and familiar he followed it...

"...T-Tubbo?"

"Tommy! Thank god! Are you ok?"  
"I-I don't know"  
He could still feel the sword piercing through him and the empty smile of Dream's mask as he was chuckling under his breath while Tommy was slowly dying and one last thing was heard as everything went black

"Down with the revolution boys....it was never meant to be"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey...hey, Tommy it's ok you're not there anymore...I'm here...no one is here to hurt us....everything is fine..."  
Tubbo reassured the taller boy as they noticed the glazed-over eyes of their best friend, it wasn't working...they needed to distract Tommy somehow but how?  
and then they got an idea: "Hey Tommy?" the brown-haired boy whispered "yes?" lightly responded Tommy

"do you want to play a game?" Tubbo asked.

"A-a...game?"

"YEAH! Tell me 4 things you see!"

"What I see?.... hm...I see..."

He could see the cold gray stone he was laying on, He could see an iron ore sitting there ready to be mined, he could see the torches that Tubbo placed they were bright and they were giving off a bit of heat, a good contrast to the cold stone floor; lastly, he could see Tubbo...they’re in front of him and they have a worried expression on their face.  
“hey, Tommy are you still here?” Tubbo’s expression is even more worried as Tommy noticed he still hasn’t responded to Tubbo  
“yes, Tubbo I’m here I can see you...I'm here..." Tommy doesn't meet tubbo's eyes and with a timid voice he asks:

"can you....can you give me a hug?"

Tubbo's worried expression changes and is instead replaced by a slight smile and relieved expression

“of course Tommy...come here” 

and as they hug he feels for blood or mark that might indicate he was still there in the room where Dream and his team killed his family, instead, he feels the rough pattern of l'Manburg's uniform and the slow and steady breathing of his best friend.  
the hug lasts for a few minutes but when they pull away Tommy's expression is one of determination and bravery.

and as they start to head to l'Manburg there is one last thing Tommy needs to do...

“hey, Tubbo?”

“yeah?”

“do you have some TNT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
>  I might do some other writing in the future but if you have some criticism it would be greatly appreciated!  
> this is the stream where I got the idea from (around the 1h mark)  
> [Click here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQgkJuwL-NA&t=3917s)


End file.
